Various technologies have been proposed to act as guides for visitors in an exhibition facility such as a gallery and a museum. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a personal guide system that consists of a portable reproducing unit carried by a visitor. In the reproducing unit there are stored in advance audio commentaries, and the reproducing unit reproduces each commentary in response to a corresponding piece of code information transmitted from a transmitting means proximate to an exhibit. Similarly, Patent Document 2 discloses a guidance method, wherein from among various pieces of exhibit data (e.g., explanatory images and voices about exhibits) stored in advance in a portable transceiving unit that is carried by a visitor in an exhibition facility, there is selected a piece of exhibit data corresponding to an identification signal transmitted from a fixed transceiving means located proximate to each exhibit, and from the selected piece of data there are reproduced explanatory images and voices about the exhibit.